1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to local area networks and more particularly to apparatus and methods for monitoring the status of a local area network by producing a topology map of the network configuration and by producing a control console display image depicting the appearance of selected network hubs.
2. Background Art
Local area networks for interconnecting data terminal equipment such as computers are well known in the art. Such networks may include a large number of components which may be configured in a variety of ways.
Although equipment exists for monitoring the status of local area networks, such equipment is not capable of accurately monitoring and reporting network status in a manner which may be readily interpreted. For example, the network may include a large number of hubs or concentrators, each of which form the center of a star configuration. The concentrators may each be capable of servicing a large number of data terminal equipment such as personal computers. The network medium may be shielded twisted pair cable, unshielded twisted pair cable or fiber optic cable or a combination of all three. Further, each type of cabling may be supported by various types of modules located in each of the concentrators.
None of the conventional apparatus for monitoring and displaying the status of a network are capable of conveying the actual status of the network in a manner which can be easily comprehended by a user. The disclosed apparatus and method overcomes such limitations and allow the actual status of the network to be automatically monitored and displayed. The information displayed depicts in great detail the status of a network which can be easily comprehended by individuals with a minimum amount of training even if the network is relatively complex. Further, the status of the network is automatically updated. These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment together with the drawings.